creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Terra Invadum
This story is rated T for Blood, Violence, and some Mild Language Prologue It was a lush and breeze-filled morning. There were clouds out in the sky, but not too many to block out the sun's beautiful rays of light. A feeling of warmth was inside her, though she knew that something seemed off, something that was building up, something dark, something unpleasant... Pauline was always a fan of the daylight, back when she was just a toddler, she would love to prance around on the verdant fields of grass and sniff the flowers as she passed by each and every one of them. Back then, there was plenty of warmth within here to go around, just like it was now. Yet now it wasn't for some reason. Why did it have to leave? she kept thinking as she gazed across the fields, Every piece of the scene was set, yet why did it just runaway like that? The wind was now blowing faster, ripples cascaded amongst the satin lacing of her promenade dress. The Clouds started to get darker and more dense until not long after the sun itself was swallowed by its embrace. She knew that it would be almost time for her parents to call her in. "Polly!", called her mother from afar, right on cue, "Polly, come on home sweetie, it's time for dinner". "Polly" was the name her parents called ever since she was a little girl. Yet they still and always call her such a name, even though she was now about seventeen years old. It was both sweet and adorable. "Please come in Polly, you don't want your supper to get cold now do you", said her mother in a sincere tone. Pauline looked at her for a moment, then turned her head and gazed outward one last time, "You can't stay out here forever you know", her mother said, slightly frustrated with her daughters response to the previous question. And she was right. As Pauline turned her line of sight up to the heavens, she could see how dark things had grown. The clouds had by now covered up nearly every inch of the sky, and this time they weren't the light and fluffy cumulus she had seen only moments before, but instead they were the fierce and ominous nimbus usually affiliated with storms and hurricanes. "Polly?" said her mother, now with a worried tone to her voice. Pauline finally turned towards her and smiled. "Sorry mother, I was just enjoying the view this fine time of day". she said as she turned her attention to the rustling fields once more. A second later her face snapped back to her mother and her two-story home, seated not so far from where they were standing. "I'm coming in now", she said. Immediately after finishing her sentence, she started walking in the direction of the house. Her mother wanted to say something else, but quickly cast the notion aside and followed her daughter home. As she entered through the back door and into the kitchen, she noticed that her husband had set everything up for a hearty meal while she conversing with Polly, she let out a sigh of relief, knowing that no more work needed to be done for now. "Oh honey, you didn't need to do all this", she smiled while moving around the kitchen table. "Well I realized that all throughout the morning you've been workin' you butt off so that we have good ol' happy days, he said, looking up from the news article he was reading." "So, I thought that since I wasn't doing anything important at the moment, I might as well do some housework myself and 'lessen the load' for you, hope you love it dear," he smiled. Pauline finally entered only a few short minutes after her mother went in, her expression was unreadable. "Polly, are you really okay?," said her mother finally noticing the look on her daughter's face. "Oh, I'm pretty sure she's fine Harriet, she's probably just contemplating the mysterious parts of life, like she usually does." said her father, looking not at all worried. "Isn't that right, darling," he said putting down his newspaper and looking directly at Pauline. "Why yes indeed father," she smiled. Stepping toward them both, she decided to sit down at the table and eat her prepared dinner. Chapter 1 Nicole watched the clouds. She always loved passing by them while on the ground. Speeding along a road that she barely recognized. Category:Sci-Fi Category:Action Category:T Rated Story Category:Historical Fiction Category:Stories Category:Life Category:Death